lotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Angel Mission 5: Demons on the Run
This final mission of the LotC: Fallen Angel campaign consists of the Keepers' escape from Remus' pirate complex before the chain reaction of charges the Keepers set in the armory hit the power core and create a nuclear detonation. The mission itself consists of four trigger driven boss fights. All four fights must be completed in 20:00 minutes. The Story of Ambrosia The first part of the mission shows Angel in marine uniform moving around inside of a prison cell within an undisclosed cave. While Angel herself says nothing during this scene, the head of the Keeper Tribunal, Giovanni, speaks in a lengthy monologue. He explains that when Angel was left on Dionysus to fend for herself, she was attacked and mortally wounded by hydralisks. The hydralisks, according to Giovanni, burned her body with acid as well as impaling her on their primary appendages. Giovanni also explains that the Keepers (presumably Rasputin although this is not disclosed) set down and injected Angel with a serum before she died. The serum is a DNA extract from Zerg which rewrites human DNA and allows humans to regenerate in the same way Zerg do. (This serum can also be attributed as the reason all Keepers have the ability to regenerate health). The damage to Angel was still very extensive so the regeneration took two years, but her acid burns, scars, and all organ damage were completely healed. (This miraculous healing was referenced by UMC military Dr. Jelico in a cutscene in Fallen Angel Mission 2: Delayed Reaction). Giovanni then explains that after Angel woke up, she went on a rampage to take revenge on the dropship pilots who left her behind on Dionysus after which the Confederation found her guilty of murder of both the pilots and civilians and sentenced her to death by lethal injection. The Keepers interceded at this point, somehow faking Angel's death so they could take her into their custody. Angel is then given a choice to join the Keepers or return to the Confederation to finish out her sentence. Giovanni indicates that the purpose of the Keepers is to protect the Confederation from itself. Angel does not say yes or no but since the player controls Ambrosia for most of the Fallen Angel campaign, it can be assumed her answer was yes. Pirate Battleship (Boss 1) After Giovanni's monologue is concluded, the storyline fast forwards to the present (in terms of the campaign, 2505) and the player is given control of all Keepers with instructions to escape the nuclear blast radius. After moving through some token pirate defenses, the player comes to the first boss encounter. The boss, like several in Fallen Angel, will telegraph its intended locations of attack with red flags. When red flags appear, the player should move all Keepers away from them. After the flags have been in place for a few seconds, some unique laser sounds will be heard and explosions will appear on all flag locations (indicating the battleship is firing its laser arrays at those targets). If any Keeper is touching the explosion radius, he/she will be killed instantly. The battleship also has a perimeter defense attack to prevent the Keepers from following closely underneath it to avoid its field of fire. The battleship will move around the arena and periodically stop. When it stops, it will make a 'charging' sound followed by a laser and explosion sound. The explosions will billow out from directly underneath the ship indicating a planet cracker type beam. If any Keepers are in close proximity to these explosions they will be killed instantly. The most efficient way for a player to dispatch the battleship is to maintain a short distance from it, avoid the flags when they appear, and continue shooting the battleship until it's destroyed. As the battleship's attacks are trigger driven, cloaking fields on the Keepers will not affect the encounter. It is better to leave the Keepers uncloaked so they attack the ship on their own when the player is not moving them. Once the ship is destroyed, the player needs to move Keepers to the cave tunnel doodad on the right side of the battlefield to proceed to the next encounter. Protoss Zealot Kap'Lan (Boss 2) The second boss of mission 5 is a zealot which has the high templar ability to create hallucinations (although with much greater potency). As shown in the image above, there is a beacon in the middle of the battlefield. Every few seconds, Kap'Lan will create six to twenty hallucinations of himself on the beacon and the real Kap'Lan unit will move away from the fighting. The player should not cloak during this phase of the mission for two reasons. First, the Keepers will not shoot on their own. Second, if the player tries to select targets with focused fire, he/she will never keep up with the creation of hallucinations due to recharge time on the Keepers' guns. The Keepers can one-shot the hallucinations and should be allowed to choose their own targets (allowing up to '5' to be destroyed per volley). In the event the player notices one of the zealots was not destroyed by a Keeper blast, that is the 'real' Kap'Lan and should immediately be targeted by all Keepers. Do NOT cloak all Keepers as Kap'Lan will then run away. Instead, if Kap'Lan attacks a Keeper, cloak just that Keeper. When Kap'Lan selects a new target, decloak the Keeper and continue the attack. The best strategy is to stand near the beacon, let the Keepers choose their own targets, and fire on Kap'Lan when he finds you. Do not try to chase Kap'Lan around the arena as he moves each time new hallucinations spawn and the timer does not allow for this fight to take an extended amount of time. Once the real Kap'Lan is killed, all hallucinations die with him. The player can then proceed to the left tunnel doodad at the top of the battlefield for the next encounter. S.I.S.K.O. Prototype B (Boss 3) The next encounter is with a second prototype of the S.I.S.K.O. military droid first seen in Fallen Angel, Mission 3. Please click HERE for tips on how to defeat it. The strategy is identical, only the setting has changed (outdoors for mission 5 instead of indoors for mission 3). Once S.I.S.K.O. is dispatched, use the cave doodad at the top to move to the fourth and final fight of the mission. Judicator Fraus (Final Boss) This final boss of Fallen Angel is one of four which do not use the 'red flag' survival technique. Kap'Lan, Asteroth, and Tarrasque are the others). Judicator Fraus will verbally attack the Keepers and then the encounter will begin. Whatever time remains on the counter is how long the player has to complete this last fight. There are three aspects to this fight: 1) Judicator Fraus' ship will move in a figure-8 type pattern and is always vulnerable to Keeper fire 2) There are two observers flying in opposite patterns to Fraus so the Keepers' cloaks will be useless unless the player situates them on the very corner of the battlefield. Doing this will only allow a few shots at Fraus' ship at a time 3) Fraus spawns reinforcements which the Arbiter ship will cloak when it's near them. The player will need to ensure the Keepers are not close to Fraus' ship when engaging reinforcements or the player will take heavy fire without being able to shoot back. As with the Asteroth fight in Fallen Angel, mission 4, the player should dispose of reinforcements first and Fraus second. Once Fraus' ship is destroyed, the five missions of the campaign are complete and the player is given backstory. Conclusion Apparently, after the fall of Aiur five years before the Remus mission, some Judicators escaped the Overmind and formed a new Conclave in an undisclosed location. As a result of the deal with Remus going so sour (losing the crystals Fraus brought as payment, the psionic weapon, and Fraus himself), those Judicators vowed never to interact with humans again. They felt that humans were too treacherous to be trusted. Remus' base did go up in a mushroom cloud following the successful Keepers' insertion. The fate of Remus is not disclosed. The Remus operation occurred in 2505, three years prior to the Confederation finding its way to the war-torn Koprulu sector after purging 67 worlds of Zerg presence. The Fallen Angel FMV, custom created by Joel Steudler for use with this campaign, will automatically open for the player after the victory screens.